


Moving In Together

by SilverInk



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Cooking, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/pseuds/SilverInk
Summary: Morse and Strange enjoy a quiet morning in.





	Moving In Together

**Author's Note:**

> more self-indulgent fluff... I'm back on my bs

The bright sunlight streaming through the thin curtains woke Jim up, as it did most days now, and he rolled away from the window with a sigh. He was almost surprised to see Morse curled up by his side, facing toward him, his coppery hair catching the sun and making a halo around his head. This was so new, this relationship of theirs, that he hadn’t quite gotten used to it. And he’d wanted it for so long—almost since the day he’d met Morse—that he couldn’t believe they were finally together.

 

It had started right after they'd moved in together. They were both exhausted from carrying countless heavy boxes into their new house earlier that day, most of which were still stacked in precarious towers in the living room, and they were practically cuddled up on the couch, Morse leaning heavily against Jim’s side. Jim wrapped an arm behind Morse, pulling him even closer, and Morse hummed sleepily. Jim glanced at his watch—6:15. About time for dinner, he thought.

 

After a few more moments, he tried to nudge Morse off him. Morse didn’t move. “Come on, matey,” he grumbled. “We don’t want to starve to death, do we?” Morse sighed softly and grabbed onto Jim’s arm.

 

“I was going to make some breakfast food. Eggs, toast, beans… Come on, you’ll feel right as rain once you get some food in you.” Morse still didn’t move, even when Jim tried to nudge him off again. He mumbled something Jim couldn’t make out, and then when Jim tried to stand up, he pulled him back down, and pressed his lips softly to Jim’s. It was over so quickly he didn’t have time to process what had happened.

 

Jim was frozen in shock, falling back onto the couch. Morse had— _Morse_ had kissed _him_ … But then Morse was up and off the couch, looking at him with wide, shocked eyes.

 

“Oh no… Look, I’m so sorry Strange, I didn’t mean—” His voice was breathless and panicked, and Jim stood too, taking both Morse’s hands in his own.

 

“Hey, it’s alright, Morse.” The other man’s breath was coming quick, and his face was all confusion as Jim leaned in carefully to kiss him again. He went slowly, savoring Morse’s soft lips and the way he practically melted into Jim as he kissed back. Jim ran a hand through Morse’s thick hair, and Morse sighed, wrapping arms still shaking with adrenaline around Jim’s neck.

 

He’d worried that Morse would regret it, starting a relationship with someone he lived and worked with, but that had been over two weeks ago, and neither of them had any regrets. It was hard keeping things a secret at work, though, and Jim found himself worrying—needlessly, most of the time—about Morse whenever he left the station. When he told Morse this later, at home, he’d reassured Jim that he was perfectly fine. After a while, they started giving each other small, innocuous touches when they passed each other throughout the day—on the hand, on the back, on the arm—whenever the other needed reassurance. No one had noticed anything as far as Jim knew, and for that he was grateful.

 

Next to him, Morse stretched out luxuriously under the sheets and rolled over to face him, pulling Jim out of his thoughts.

 

“Morning,” he said quietly, a soft, sleepy grin breaking out across his face. Jim’s chest tightened with the fondness he felt for Morse, and he grinned back.

 

“Morning.” He reached out and pulled Morse closer, pressing kisses to his forehead, his cheeks, and finally his lips. Morse hummed and mumbled something unintelligible, burying his face in Jim’s chest.

 

“What was that, love?” Jim couldn’t help but laugh a little, tangling his fingers in Morse’s sleep tousled hair and running his hand down Morse’s side to rest on his hip. A sleepy, affectionate Morse was impossible to resist, and Jim had no intention of trying to.

 

“I said,” Morse’s voice was teasing, “I wish we didn’t have work today. Would be nice just to spend the day here.”

 

Jim hummed. “Yeah, that would be nice,” he agreed. Morse’s warm fingers touched his face softly, and then he leaned in to kiss Jim. The kiss became heated, passionate, and Morse moved on top of Jim, straddling his thighs and pressing his hands down on Jim’s shoulders. He gave Jim a devilish grin and raised a suggestive eyebrow, much more awake and alert now, his eyes bright.

 

It was a while before they got out of bed, and when they did, Jim made eggs and toast with jam for breakfast, as well as tea for himself and coffee for Morse. He’d found out early on that Morse wasn’t the best cook, and had been happy to do most of the cooking in the house. Morse appreciated it quite a bit, and Jim enjoyed being able to cook for someone else, enjoyed feeling needed.

 

They took their time over breakfast, enjoying the peaceful time to themselves, almost forgetting about the existence of the outside world until the shrill ringing of the phone reminded them. 

 

As expected, it was the station, and they wrapped up against the cold with warm coats and sweaters, and went to the station together. He felt he could get through any challenges this job presented, he and Morse together. And when he caught Morse’s eye throughout the day, his partner would give him a secret smile that was just for him, and the warm, comforting feeling in his chest from that morning stayed through the whole day.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I pretty much ship Morse with everyone at this point, guilty as charged XD


End file.
